Any discussion of documents, devices, acts or knowledge in this specification is included to explain the context of the invention. It should not be taken as an admission that any of the material forms a part of the prior art base or the common general knowledge in the relevant art in Australia or elsewhere on or before the priority date of the disclosure and broad consistory statements herein.
The ability to sense or stimulate nervous tissue in an animal confers many therapeutic, analytic, and diagnostic advantages or opportunities, some of which may become apparent on further reading of this specification.
Without being an admission of common general knowledge, current techniques for measuring electrical activity of the brain involve the use of extra-cranial electrodes placed on the scalp, or intra-cranial electrodes surgically implanted on the outer cortical surfaces of the brain, or in the epidural or subdural spaces.
Unfortunately there are significant disadvantages associated with these current methods. For example, there may be a lack of clarity or predisposition to disturbances such as noise or movement when using extra cranial electrodes applied externally on the scalp.
Further, when using intra cranial electrodes, there is a requirement for invasive surgery to be performed. This carries considerable risk of complications such as infections or bleeding, and only provides access for electrode placement on the outer surfaces of the brain, at least without cutting into and damaging the brain.
Relocation of an implanted electrode may be required where further investigation of a different region of the brain is desired, or where the signal from the electrode has deteriorated due to scar formation about the site of implantation. However, there are also difficulties associated with relocation of electrodes due to the requirement for further invasive surgery and possible entrapment of the electrode in scar tissue.
Current intra cranial electrodes can also require a direct electrical connection to computer equipment which is located external to the patient's body.
Thus, it may be advantageous to provide a new method or means for sensing or stimulating neuronal cells or neural tissue which reduces, limits, overcomes, or ameliorates some of the problems, drawbacks, or disadvantages associated with prior art devices or methods, or provides an effective alternative to such devices or methods.